


Sam and Bucky on social media

by Thah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Flirting, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, little samsteve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thah/pseuds/Thah
Summary: They are small works that I post on Tumblr and I decided to leave them here too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language any mistakes are mine


	2. Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has an admirer

* * *

* * *

**_Months later_ **


	3. Jealous?

* * *

_**Bucky também** _


	4. OUR

* * *


	5. Shield




	6. Friends

* * *

* * *

* * *


	7. My bed




	8. Tmz




	9. Maybe




	10. Samstevebucky

  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	11. B.Day Buckbear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Bucky Barnes


	12. Couch

* * *

* * *

**_On Instagram_ **


End file.
